The goal of the research projects in this program is to understand the oncogenomic changes in myeloma central to disease pathogenesis which impact clinical outcome using data from two large clinical trials To support this effort, the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core E will provide 1) support and direction on the formatting, quality control and annotation procedures of clinical and research data as well as the process of transferring the research data a data warehouse for integrative analysis, 2) bioinformatics support for primary and integrative analysis of the high-throughput data on genetic lesions, gene expression and transcriptome modification by differential miRNA expression and alternative splicing and 3) biostatistics support in terms of design and analysis for all projects. Core members will work closely with project members as well as Cores A and B with regard to quality control, specimen tracking and data warehouse procedures as well as Cores C and D which will perform microarray based gene and miRNA expression profiling, and SNP genotyping and next generation sequencing for identifying genomic and transcriptomic changes. Bioinformatics and biostatistics support and analysis is not only required for individual projects, but it is crucial for the integrative analysis from data across the projects and thus overall success of the program.